The Potter Octuplets
by callum.foster.82
Summary: Harry James Potter was raped by death eaters, and ending up killing Voldermort, and Dumbledore try's to abort his babies, and then he knows he needs to get out of Dumbledore , and some Weasley grasps, and why is Astoria Greengrass helping him in his time of need.
1. Chapter 1

**The Potter Octuplets**

**(There A re Warnings In This Chapter) **

Chapter 1 The Near Abortion

Harry felt drowsy he woke up, then he herd Madam Pomfrey say

" He Pregnant, Albus Want Me To Abort The Octuplets the first ever in wizarding history" said Pomfrey

Harry then started to remember what happened, and he felt like crying the death eaters got throught privet drive, and they tied him up, and rape him henRemember who they were it was , Rastaban Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott,Yaxely, and Voldemort Then after it happened all he remember is orange light, and them being knocked out waking up to see them dead, and then getting knocked out again by Pomfrey.

"Harry your awake" said Madam Pomfrey

" stay away from me your aren't aborting my babies" said Harry

" Harry it for the greater good sorely you don't want those people babies growing inside you" said Madam Pomfrey

" Go Away" said Harry

Madam Pomfrey walked out of the room, and walked back in with the man he hates the most Albus Dumbledore

" hello Harry how are you" said Dumbledore

"im great but if you Abort My babies Dumbledore without my consent I will go to Amelia Bones, and she will come down on you so hard" said Harry

" how about I let your friends come in" said Dumbeldore

" No thank you Dumbeldore I dont want to see people that just want me for my money" said Harry

Harry then turn away from Dumbledore, and he left the room then they he herd footsteps come running then he was turn around, and kissed on the lips he then pushed the person away then he saw who it was Ginny Weasley.

" why did you push me away we going to be kissing a lot because im going to become the next Mrs Potter" said Ginny

" there no way your notbecome the next Mrs Potter" said Ginny

" you will have no choice because Dumbledore is you guardian he signed a marriage contractbetween me, and you" said Ginny

" I know for a fact Dumbledore not my legal guardian so the contract illegal, and are you just a heartless bitch ive just being raped, and im also pregnant, and also I just want to forget about it now ive got this on top of everything now JUST GET OUT GINNY" Said Harry

She looked at Harry In tears, and ran out of the room with her mother following behind, then he turn to the Weasley boys

" did you have anything to do with this" said Harry

" no we didn't, you only need one parents signature so dad didn't have anything to do with it" said the Weasley boys said

" I believe you can you please go" said Harry

They all left the room then Harry fell back against the pillows crying about his rape, about Ginny, Mrs Weasley, and Dumbledore betrayal, and about his unborn children being born into this mess of a life he has.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Potter Octuplets**

Chapter 2 The Forced Marriage Contract 

It been a thew days since he be in the hospital wing, and all he been thinking about is his children, and this supposed marriage contract to Ginny Weasley also he hasn't be able to leave so he decided to call his trusted friend Dobby to get him out of here, and to Gringotts

" Dobby" said Harry

Dobby then appeared into the room along with his luggage

" I knew you wanted to leave so before you called me I got your luggage, and can I come with you Harry Potter" said Dobby

" yes Dobby your my only friend, also can you check me over for tracking charms please" said Harry

" there is a thew charms, and there gone know Harry Potter" said Dobby

Harry could hear footsteps coming then he turn to Dobby, and said

" Dobby get us out of here quickly" said Harry

Dobby started to Dissaprate, and the last thing he saw was Dumbledore angry face, and Harry Smirked They then appeared outside the entrance of Gringotts, and Harry walked up to the front desk, and asked the goblin 

" I would like to speak to the Potter account manage" said Harry

" prove it please" said The Goblin

Harry gave them some of his blood as proof then the goblin smile at him, and said

" my names Bogrod, and I am the account manage for the Potters, and what seems to be your problem today" said Bogrod

" I was told that I have a marriage contract to Ginny Weasley, and I was wondering if it was true" said Harry

" I will be back in a minute" said Bogrod

He came back with some papers in his hand, and sat down, and looked through them he then looked, at them, and said

" you do have a marriage contract to Ginny Weasley it was dated the 3rd December 1981 " said Bogrod

" It was done illegal even though Sirius Black was in Azkaban, and to his death he was my magical guarding" said Harry

" yes you are right it is illegal but I didn't no because I didnt come here till January 1982" said Bogrod

" im sorry there nothing I can do but there one way to break the contract" said Bogrod

" how" said Harry

" you have to find your true love" said Bogrod

" Thanks for your time Bogrod "

then he shacked Bogrod hand, and left the room he started walking out of the bank he felt a pain on his arm, and saw a name Astoria Isobel Greengrass he remember her she is A fifth year Slytherin, this year while he sister Daphne in her sixth year. Then something unexpected happen some girl jumped him, and kissed him on the lips, and suddenly he felt fireworks, and he thought this kiss was way better than the one he had with Cho he then felt her tongue prodigy his lips then he gently pushed her away

" Hello Harry im Astoria Greengrass your soulmate

" what!" said Harry

Then he felt faint, and everything around him went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Potter Octuplets**

Chapter 3 The Talk That Was Needed To Have

Harry woke up, and looked around it looked like Slytherin room then he turn around, and saw Mr, and Mrs Greengrass, Daphne, and Astoria standing in the door he finally got his first look at Astoria for the first time he got a good look at Astoria she pretty short about 5 foot four, she has long strait dark brown hair, and the bluest eyes he ever seen he will admitted that he is attracted to Astoria Greengrass.

" where I am" said Harry

" your at Greengrass Manor" said Mrs Greengrass

" How do you know im Astoria soulmate" said Harry

" because Harry our names are written on our arms, and that kissed was the most magical kiss I ever had" said Astoria

" you do realised ive got a lot of baggage behind me, and" said Harry

" we no Harry, and don't worried my mum one of the best healer in wizarding Britain so they will have the best care" said Astoria

" thank you Mr, and Mrs Greengrass" said Harry

" oh Harry please called us David, and Evangeline" said Evangeline

" ok" said Harry

" Harry I know the best past with me being Slytherin but I would like to start over with you" said Daphne

" I would like that to" said Harry

She smile then left the room along with her parents, and shut the door. Harry then turn to Astoria

" Astoria im Pregnant with octuplets, and I have an illegal marriage contract to Ginny Weasley, and the only way it can be broken is for me to married the love of my love, and I think that you Astoria" said Harry

" let go to America, and get married" said Astoria

" really" said Harry

" really" said Astoria

Harry walked over to Astoria, and pulled her face torwards him, and kissed her he still felt those sparks he felt with that first kiss he then pulled away, and stare into her bright blue eyes. Then Astoria said something that scare Harry abit.

" We know have to tell my parents,and sister" said Astoria

" it will be ok Astoria im not going anywhere" said Harry


	4. Chapter 4

**The Potter Octuplets**

**Warnings It A Bit Sexual**

Chapter 4 The Wedding of Astoria Isobel Greengrass, and Harry James Potter

It been a thew days since Harry, and the Greengrass arrived in America, and today was the day Astoria Greengrass, and Harry Potter were getting married today at the Potter cottage in America, and it was even more special for Harry because Astoria was wearing the wedding dress Lilly Evans Potter wore to her wedding, and Harry was wearing his dad tux to there wedding.

They set up a small wedding ceremony in the garden then the ministry wizard from the Ministry dissaprate in, and Astoria, and Harry stood up, and moved towards the ministry wizard then he asked

"are you Astoria Greengrass, and Harry Potter" said the ministry worker

" yes" said Harry

" ok" said the ministry worker

Harry, and Astoria stood up, and held each other hands then the ministry wizard said.

" Astoria Isobel Greengrass do you take Harry James Potter as your husband in the good times the bad times, and love each other for eternity said" the ministry worker

" I do" said Astoria

" do you Harry James Potter do you take Astoria Isobel Greengrasss as your wife in the good times, and the bad times, and love each other for eternity" said the ministry worker

" I do

" I would know like to present for the first time Mr,and Mrs Harry James Potter" said the ministry worker.

Harry, and Astoria put there rings onto each other, and then Harry pulled her into a heartfelt kiss, and as soon as Harry pulled away from them the Greengrass jump onto them, and hug them. They then spent the next thew hours together, as the Greengrass were leaving David then said.

" look after my daughter Harry" said David

" I will" said Harry

Then he shut the door, and Harry turn around, and saw Astoria run towards him into his lap, and she moved her lips against his she could feel those sparks she then felt Harry hand go around her back, and squeezes her ass she groan and Harry pulled down the zipper of her dress she crawled out of the dress, and then took of he bra then she said

" play with my breasts Harry" said Astoria

She lent forward, and Harry started sucking on her nipples and squeezing her boobs . Then she angrily started taking of Harry pants, and then his boxers than she saw his big huge dick. Astoria thought fuck his dick going to tear me apart she lent down, and started sucking on his nine inch dick, and then started playing with his balls, and Harry started pushing her further down his dick then Astoria realized she had no gag reflect then Harry yelled

" FUCK ASTORIA" Said Harry

, and he blew several loads of cum into her mouth then she touch Harry big cock, and it got hard strait away Harry then lifted Astoria up onto his dick, and sat her down she scream in pain as her hymen was tore apart then Harry said

"are you ok"said Harry

" im fine just need to stay like this for a little while" said Astoria

Astoria then started bouncing up, and down on his cock while Harry was holding her hips, and watching boobs sway as her tight pussy was fucking him she then touch his stomach where his babies were growing, and then they both yelled

"IM CUMMING" said Harry, and Astoria

Harry groan, and cum inside of Astoria, Harry pulled out of Astoria, and pulled her next to him, and got them, a blanket, and pulled the blanket over them, and they both fell asleep.

Not knowing back in England in a castle there was a old man with a big long beard screaming as he watched the contract between Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley burn up in front of his eyes he then started pacing his office trying to figure out other ways to control Harry Potter.

**Sorry About the Sex Scene Im not very good at writing them sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Potter Octuplets**

Chapter 5 The Surprise

It has been a thew weeks since Astoria, and Harry had married, and it is coming to the end of the summer, and it was early morning, and Astoria was running to the toilet throwing up again Harry groan, and came waddling after Astoria even though he along about two months he getting quit big he held her back for her then she said

" im so sorry Harry" said Astoria

" don't be Astoria but I think you should go, and see your mum you have been like this for about a week" said Harry

" ok Harry, can you come with me" said Astoria

" shore" said Harry

They went to there room, and got dressed, Harry already had to enlarge his clothes. They left the room, and walked down the corridor, and knocked on the door down the end, and then Astoria mother open the door then said

" come in David, and Daphne have gone sight seeing" said Evangeline

" what wrong are you both ok" said Evangeline

" Mum ive been sick for the past week, and I need you to check me over" said Astoria

" ok sit on the bed" said Evangeline

Her mother waved her wand around her then she waved her wand around her stomach then two balls appeared out of Evangeline wand they were pink, and blue

" congratulations Astoria your going to have twins a boy, and a girl, and they are due on the 15th may 1997, and they are both healthy" said Evangeline who was smiling

" where going to have more babies" said Astoria

Who leapt into his arm, and kissed him hard on the lips then she pulled away, and Evangeline said

" Harry I can check the sex's of your babies if you want know" said Evangeline

Harry then looked at Astoria then she nodded, and then Harry said

" ok Evangeline I will" said Harry

" please sit on the bed" said Evangeline

Harry sat on the bed then eight balls, and names came out of Evangeline wand it said Lucius Malfoy and then a pink ball was next to Lucius names so it a girl, then the next one was Draco Malfoy and then a blue ball was next to Draco names so it a boy, then the next name was Blaise Zabini and next to Blaise name was a blue ball so it boy, then the next names was Theo Nott, and next to to Theo name was a pink ball so it a girl, then the next name was Rastaban Lestrange, and next to his name was a blue boy so it was another boy, and then the next name was Rodolphus Lestrange , and next to his name was a blue ball so it a boy, Harry was going to have another boy, and then the next name was Charles Yaxely, and next to his name was a pink ball so it was a girl, then name Harry was dreading the name that will come up next which was Thomas Riddle, and next to his name was a blue ball so it was a boy.

Astoria then ran to Harry, and sat his lap gently, and kissed him, Evangeline then laughed, and said

" you two can go and celebrate, while I tell Dave, and Daphne the good news" said Evangeline

" thanks mum" said Astoria

They ran back to there hotel room, and celebrate about Astoria being pregnant, and finding out the sex's of there babies but will there happiness last.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Potter Octuplets**

Chapter 6 The Forced Return To Hogwarts

It was September 2nd Harry, Astoria, and Daphne were packing up there stuff when they saw three letters fly in through the window, and landed in there hands they called Evangeline, and Dave into the room, and open the letters they said.

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter_

_We would like to inform you that you must return to Hogwarts it to do with the by laws made at the beginning of Hogwarts that if you start you magical education at Hogwarts you must stay there,and complete your education unless you have a good reason then the contract will be broken. We expect you back at Hogwarts in your Gryffindor uniform for your sixth year by the fourth of September 1996._

_Your Sincelry _

_Rufus Scrimegour- Acting Minister of Magic_

_Albus Dumbledore-Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry_

_Dear Mrs Astoria Isobel Potter Nee Greengrass_

_We would like to congratulate you on your wedding to Mr Potter, and also inform you that you must return to Hogwarts it to do with the by laws made at the beginning of Hogwarts that if you start you magical education at Hogwarts you must stay there,and complete your education unless you have a good reason then the contract will be broken. We expect you back at Hogwarts in your Slytherin uniform for your fifth year by the fourth of September 1996._

_Your Sincerely _

_Rufus Scrimegour-Acting Minster Of Magic_

_Albus Dumbledore-Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft, and Wizardry_

_Dear Miss Daphne May Greengrass _

_We would like to inform you that you must return to Hogwarts it to do with the by laws made at the beginning of Hogwarts that if you start you magical education at Hogwarts you must stay there,and complete your education unless you have a good reason then the contract will be broken. We expect you back at Hogwarts in your Slytherin uniform for your sixth year by the fourth of September 1996._

_Your Sincerity _

_Rufus Scrimegour- Acting Minister of Magic_

_Albus Dumbledore-Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry_

Harry gasp, and yelled angrily

"THAT OLD MAN CANT DO THAT TO US" Said Harry

" He can because I read the Hogwarts laws that the founders created it is true but I thought Dumbledore wouldn't of done it" said Dave

" well if he want us back at Hogwarts he going to have a hell of a time" said Daphne

They all laughed, and then got ready for the return to England

Late at night on the fourth of September 1996 Evangeline, and Dave dissaprate them to Hogsmeade, and walked up at to the school, and Professor Flitwick was waiting there for them then they called out

" Professor" yelled Harry, Daphne, and Astoria

" Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, Miss Greengrass, Evangeline, and Dave" said Professor Flitcwick

Who hug them all then he then started walking them up to the school then he said

" How are you all" said Professor Flitwick

" where good, and do you mind me asking where are you taking us" said Harry

" Headmaster Dumbeldore, the Weasley, and Miss Granger want to see you Mrs Potter, and The Greengrass in his office" said Professor Flitwick

" ok let get ready for the confrontation of the century " said Harry

He led them up the spiral staircase, and then Professor Flitwick knocked on the door then they herd the voice they never wanted to hear again say.

" enter" said Dumbledore


	7. Chapter 7

**The Potter Octuplets**

Chapter 7 The Confrontation

They walked in through the door, and then Harry looked around there was Dumbledore, the Weasley, and the traitorous Lupin, and Tonks who he could see was pregnant, and then Dumbledore said

" Harry, Mrs Potter, Miss Greengrass, Evelyn, Dave how are you"

" fine Dumbledore what do you want" said Harry

" we just want to see how you, are, and see how the babies are going, and I can see that Mrs Potter pregnant as well so congratulations" said Dumbledore

" why do you care Dumbledore, you Lupin, and the Weasley except for Bill, Charlie, Fred, George try to abort my babies" said Harry

Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie walked over, and stood behind Harry, and the Greengrass, then Molly Weasley started screaming

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING BEHIND HARRY HE BROKE YOUR SISTER HEART" said Molly

" we are standing behind Harry because he done nothing wrong, and you were trying to use him, and Ginny just want him for his money" say Willam

" HOW DARE YOU!, it your vault Harry isn't married to me, and know he married to the Slut instead of me" said Harry

" shut up your bitch if you dare call my wife a slut ever again" said Harry

" HARRY JAMES POTTER!" said Molly

" shut up I thought I loved you like a mother but I found out you used me so I could married your daughter, and for you to get my money" said Harry

" Harry" said Remus

" you have not right to talk to me, and beg me for forgiveness my parents, and Sirius would hate you right know you helped in the near murder of there grandchildren, and great god children, and I will never forgive you, and I don't think they will forgive you ever" said Harry

Remus then started to cried, and fell into his wife arms who glare at him, and then he glare right back,

and then she turn right back to her husband, and cradle him in his arms

" now Harry" said Harry

" shut up Dumbledore this is none of your business, and im right in what im saying, and I hope my, and my family new courtiers are ready" said Dumbledore

" yes it just around the corner, and the password forgiveness" said Dumbledore

Harry glare at Dumbledore then Dumbledore said

" Harry, Astoria, and Daphne your schedules will be given out tomorrow" said Dumbledore

" OK" said Harry

Then Harry, and the Greengrass left the room then he turn towards the other occupants in the room then Remus said

" what happens if he doesn't forgive us" said Harry

" I think he will he just angry, and protective at the moment" said Dumbledore

" what your plan" said Molly Weasley

" I think im going to see if I can get the marriage annulled so he we will have no choice but to marriage Ginny" said Dumbledore

" ok I want everyone to go home, and rest" said Dumbledore

" night" said Everyone

Dumbledore just sat there thinking over, and over in his head I need to get Harry Potter back in my control so I can control the future Potter Genrations, but how will I get what I want" said Dumbledore


	8. Chapter 8

**The Potter Octuplets**

Chapter 8 Dumbeldore Decisions

It been over a month since they return to Hogwarts, and today was October 31st 1996 Harry, Astoria, Daphne, Evangeline, and David were eating there breakfast when a letter came , and was dropped on his plate he saw it was from the ministry, and open it what it said anger him he then said to Astoria

" read it" said Harry

she then started to read it said.

_Dear Mr, and Mrs Harry James Potter_

_Albus Dumbeldore has come to the ministry, and stated that Harry Potter wasn't in his right mind due to events that happened weeks prior to when he got married to Mrs Astoria Greengrass- Potter, and that the marriage should be annulled and Mr Potter should be put under his or Petunia Evans-Dursley custody until he is 17 which is next summer. So there is to be a court date which will be on the 1st of December 1996 we hope you are well, and congratulations on your marriage._

_Your sincerely _

_Kingsley Shackebolt _

_Acting Minister Of Magic_

"WHAT HOW COULD THEY DO SUCH A THING" said Astoria

" it Albus Dumbeldore they still think he is such a hero when he is not, and it is time that the people knew the truth, and he still keeping things from me so this is the time, and place I am going to destroy him" said Harry

" and we are going to help you destroy Albus Dumbeldore, and everyone around him know one messes with the Potters or Greengrass" said Astoria

Then everyone started laughing because Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore didn't know what was coming.

_**Sorry that the chapter is short the next chapter will be longer, and the next chapter is that they go to court with Dumbledore, and it will be interesting. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Potter Octuplets**

Chapter 9 To Court

It was Early December Harry, Astoria, Daphne, Evangeline, and Dave flew into the ministry, and walked through the atrium, and they looked around, and saw the auoars holding reporters back they walked into the lift, and went down to level five they then enter the common room they saw that Dumbledore, and Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny, The Lupins, and Hermione were staring at Harry, and Astoria stomachs they then sat down along with there lawyer Gary Prewett, and Samuel Malfoy they are both squibs. They sat down, and then Amelia Bones said.

" We are all here today for the court case of Dumbledore Vs Potter, Albus Dumbledore thinks Harry Potter wasn't in his right mind when he married Mrs Potter, which is Astoria Greengrass-Potter because of the way Harry potter children he is currently carrying was conceived" said Amelia

" know the first person we called to the stand is Bogrod he goblin that help Harry Potter" said Amelia Bones

Bogrod was lead up to the stand, and was sat down, and then Amelia started asking questions

" do you know why Harry Potter went, and got married to Astoria Greengrass-Potter?" said Amelia

" yes from what I saw Albus Dumbledore sent up, an illegal contract with Miss Ginny Weasley that Harry didn't know about, and the only way to get out of the contract was for Harry Potter to find his true love, which is Astoria." said Bogrod

Everyone started screaming loudly especially Ginny then Amelia Bones yelled

" silence" said Amelia

" now do you think Albus Dumbledore has mupliated Harry Potter since he was 11 years old" said Amelia Bones

" Yes I do because I went looking through the Potter accounts and saw from Nov 1st 1981 Albus Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley have been making withdrawals , and from Sep 2nd 1991, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Ronald Weasley have been getting payed to be in Harry friendship circle. We have also taken the liberty to get the money back so Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger are broke" said Bogrod

Ginny, Ronald, and Hermione stood up, and yelled

" you cant do that!" yelled Hermione, Ron, and Ginny

" we at Gringotts can because it is not your money but Harry's money" said Bogrod

" also Albus Dumbledore has been keeping his inheritance away from Harry because he forge a will saying if Harry was to died all money was to go to him, or Molly, Arthur, Ronald, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Also Harry Potter is the heir, to the house of Black because Sirius Black made him his heir, the heir to Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflpuff through James Potter, and the house of Evans, and Rowena Ravenclaw through Lilly Evans Potter, Lilly Evans sister Petunia Evans- Dursley was a squib so the Evans moved to the muggle world, and so that legally make Harry Potter a pureblood officially, and he the heir to Slytherin through the death of Voldermort that also legally makes Harry James Potter the headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft, and Wizardry but until such time as the wards transfer to Harry James Potter, Albus Dumbledore will be acting headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft, and Wizardry" said Bogrod

Harry could feel everyone staring at him then he looked at Bogrod, and said

" thank you Bogrod for helping me" said Harry

" your welcome Harry Potter, the Potter have always been friends of the goblins, and you are another friend to the goblins" said Bogrod

" thank you" said Harry

" Bogrod you may leave the stand" said Amelia Bones

" and can Harry James Potter please come to the stand" said Amelia Bones

Harry stood up, and walked up to the stand, and sat down then Amelia said.

" can I check for love potions, or loyal potions please" said Amelia Bones

" ok" said Harry

Amelia waved her wand around Harry, and piece of paper fell into her hands she gasp then waved her wand around Harry again, and then she said

" the paper said, there been a loyal potions keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Petunia- Evans-Dursley, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, and a love potion keyed to Ginny Weasley" said Amelia Bones

Harry, and Astoria was about to get up but Astoria was held down by Daphne, and Harry by Amelia Bones.

" know Harry do you believe you were in your right mind when you married Astoria Greengrass-Potter ?" said Amelia

" yes I've never been more shore of anything in my life" said Harry

" Good ive also wipe all the potions out of your system, and that all I need to know so you can go back to your seat" said Amelia

Harry walked back to his seat then Astoria kissed him. Then Amelia said

" the wizengamont is going to decided on there verdict" said Amelia

" but Amelia" said Dumbledore

" save it Albus we have herd all the evidence we need " said Amelia

And then the wizengamont left the room, and came back with there verdict within in five minutes then Amelia stood up, and said

" The Case Dumbledore Vs Potter verdict is as it followed Harry Potter, and Astoria Greengrass- Potter marriage is still very much legal, and Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore has been charged with line theft, and stealing from the noble ancient house of Potter, and Molly Patrica Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley have been charged with line theft, and stealing from the noble ancient house of Potter, and Arthur Charles Weasley, and Ronald Weasley, have been charged with stealing from the noble ancient house of Potter, also Hermione Jane Granger you have been charged with stealing from the noble ancient house of Potter Your sentences are as follow you will never go near Harry Potter or his family forever otherwise if you do not follow those conditions you will be charge with line theft, and stealing from a noble ancient house which will earn you 7 years in Azkaban this court is know adjourned." said Amelia Bones

Harry, Astoria,and the Greengrass walked out of the ministry happy about the verdict, and shocked Harry the headmaster of Hogwarts.

" let go Harry Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George are waiting at home they all then dissaprate but they did not realize Albus Dumbledore, and the other Weasleys were watching them planing something for them but what ?.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Potter Octuplets**

Chapter 10 The Birth Of Harry Octuplets

It was late at night on the 26th March 1997, and Harry Potter couldn't get to sleep so he looked down, and saw that his water broke Astoria, Evangeline, David, and Daphne ran into the room, and as soon as they saw him they knew what was happening he was about to give birth

" Astoria please get me towels" said Evangeline

" and David please give me some hot water" said Evangeline

" what happening to me" said Harry

"your giving birth Harry so calm down, lay back, and try, and relaxed" said Evangeline

Astoria came into the room with the towels, and help Harry out of his clothes, then she went around the other side, and held his hand, and Daphne went around the other side to hold his hand. Two hours went by when Evangeline said

" Harry it time for you to push" said Evangeline

" ready" said Evangeline

" 1,2,3 PUSH, 1,2, 3 PUSH, 1,2,3 PUSH" Said Harry

The first two babies were pushed out the first, and second child a girl had blonde hair, and it hair was a mess like Harry , and Harry green eyes you could tell she was Lucius, and Harry daughter, then she looked at the second child which was a boy, and he had Harry brown messy hair, and grey eyes, and then she knew he was Harry, and Draco son then Astoria Yelled

"MUM!" Said Astoria

She quickly turned back from them to Harry who was screaming out

" I cant do this anymore" said Harry

" yes you can Harry because then you will see your third, and fourth child it only two more pushes" said Evangeline now come on just one more push said Evangeline.

" PUSHED" screamed Harry

, and the third, and fourth child was pushed she put them with there brother, and sister the third born child was a boy he had dark Italian skin, and Harry hair, and Green eyes she knew it was Harry, and Blaise Zabini son, and the fourth baby was girl, and she has Theo Nott brown hair, and Harry green eyes, then suddenly his fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth child came out quickly she looked them over the fifth, and sixth babies they looked like twins they had the Lestrange twin hair, and Harry green eyes, then the seventh child had blonde hair, and again Harry green eyes, and she was Yaxely, and Harry daughter, then the eighth, and final child was a boy, and Evangeline looked into his brown eyes, and then he was Voldemort, and Harry son. She then looked up and the healers from St Mungos were here to take Harry, and the babies to the hospital for a thew days.

Harry woke up, and saw Astoria, and The Greengrass staring at his children then he said

" hey" said Harry

" Harry your awake" they all said

" yes I am fine" said Harry

" would you like to hold our children" said Astoria

" yes please" said Harry

He was past every single one of them, and he smiled they were all beautiful even if they had some of there father features he then knew what he was going to name them.

" I know what im going to name them im going to name my, and Lucius daughter Arabella Grace Potter,and im going to name my, and Draco son Ethan John Potter, and my, and Blaise son Julian Lucus Potter, and my and Theo daughter Adrianne Jane Potter, and my, and Rastaban, and Rodlophus sons Franklin Neville Potter, and Jordan Andrew Potter, and my, and Yaxely daughter Mackenzie Jane Potter, and my, and Voldemort son, Richard Maurice Potter" said Harry

" they are lovely names" said Astoria, and the Greengrass

" we have to go to Hogwarts know because Dumbledore said he going to shut of the floo see you tomorrow" said The Greengrass, and Astoria

They all gave him, an kiss on the cheek, and left, except for Astoria who gave a kiss on the mouth, and they all left.

Later that night after the children were taken to the nursery someone open the floo to St Mungos nursery ward, and walked into the room looking for the name of Potter he found them.

" Hello which one are we going to use for the greater good " said Dumbledore, the Weasley, and Hermione

They looked at all the names, and the fathers then they got to Richard, and Dumbledore laughed

" he the one Richard Potter is the son of Thomas Riddle, and Harry Potter they are the two strongest people in the wizarding world ive ever seen after me of course " said Dumbledore who laughed

He picked up Richard, and then the lights turn, and they saw wands been pointed at them

" put my son down Dumbledore know before I kill you" said Harry

" now Harry" said Dumbledore

" shut up Dumbledore you are not going to use my son for the greater good like you did to me you just don't like anyone being more powerful than you" said Harry

Dumbledore was about to lift his wand, and then all the auoars yelled

" STUPIFY" Said the auoras

Then the Weasley, Dumbledore, and Hermione fell to the ground stunned

" thanks for giving us the tip Harry" said the Auroras

" your welcome" said Harry

The auoars thanked him again, and portkeyed along with the prisoners back to the ministry. Harry sat down nears his children pointing his wand at the door he thoughts were he would protected his children until his last dieing breath like his mother did for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Potter Octuplets**

Chapter 11 To Court Again

It was early April, and know Harry, David, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George are going to court again Evangeline, Daphne, and Astoria didn't come because they were home looking after the octuplets. When they sat down the trial had begun.

" Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Arthur Weasley didn't I tell you to stay away from the Potters otherwise for what you did you would get seven years in azkban did I not" said Amelia Bones

" yes" they all said

" can you honestly give me on good reason why you tried to kidnapped Richard Maurice Potter" said Amelia Bones

" yes I can Amelia we need Harry to be the savior incase any evil would come over the wizarding world again so if Harry didn't want to do we needed to get his strongest child magically which was Richard Maurice Potter, Harry, and Richard, are the second, and third most powerfully wizard after me of course" said Dumbledore

" Don't be so ridiculous Dumbledore that is a poor defense Richard Potter,and Harry Potter both deserve to live there own life's by there own choice" said Amelia

" now let go, and make the decision"

They all left the room, and came back within five minutes then Amelia stood up, and said can everyone please stand up they all stood up

" we have come to a verdict for Hermione Jane Granger you will serve 15 years in Azkban for not listing to ministry on top of the other charges you would have had before, and attempt to steal Richard Maurice Potter for your own gains you would have been a treasure to this society Miss Granger you will not get out of askban until the 18th April 2012 at the age of 32 years old" said Amelia

" now Ronald Billius Weasley you will serve 15 years in Azkban for the same charges as Miss Granger so you will not get out of prisoner until the 18th April 2012 at the age of 32 years old" said Amelia

" Ginerva Molly Weasley, and Molly Patrica Weasley you will both serve 17 years in Azkban because more charges have come to life we have found a love potion on you today that is keyed to Harry James Potter, and was made by Molly Patrica Weasley everyone gasped so you both want get out of prisoner until September 2nd 2014 at the age of 33, and 65 years old" said Amelia

Harry was smiling they were all looking a little white now he thought

" now Arthur Charles Weasley you been found guilty of not listing to the ministry decision, and we have found you were never there night of Richard Maurice Potter attempt kidnapped so you will only get nine years in Azkban, and be released on the 3rd December 2006 at the age of 56 years old"

" now Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore you are being charged for all of the above charges not including potion, and also an extra two charges for having loyal potion on you keyed to Harry James Potter, and for leaving him with Petunia Evans-Dursley, and Vernon Dursley who did abuse him but not in physical way but not a mental way your also ignore Lilly Evans-Potter, and James Potter wills saying Harry never to go there so you will be serving 25 years in Azkban, and want be out of prisoner until January 1st 2021, and you most likely died by, then, and you magic will be bound forever and you are hereby fired as headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft, and wizardry" said Amelia

" NO!" scream Dumbledore

Harry felt something come through his body he knew it was the wards of Hogwarts castle letting him control them he smiled, and then Dumbledore fell to the floor.

" now before I adjourned the court Harry James Potter is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, and will not have to do his seventh year because he will be headmaster this court is no adjourned, and guards take them away" said Amelia

" you cant do that me, and make him headmaster Harry a child he needs guidance YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME IM ALBUS DUMBELDORE I WILL GET YOU POTTER, LET ME GO SO I CAN GIVE THAT BOY A PIECE OF MY MIND WE HATE YOU POTTER" said Dumbledore, Hermione, Ronald, and Molly

Harry, the remaining Weasley, and David were leaving when Harry felt someone staring at him he turn around, and saw Tonks, and Remus Lupin there holding a baby boy he didn't even know she was pregnant, and he also saw him changing colors he couldn't forgive them yet, and so turn around and walked away from Remus, and Tonks. Harry, The Weasley, and David last thoughts were is this last time we will see the other Weasley, Dumbledore, and Hermione or will they come back, and try, and destroyed his, and there life again.

**And thanks to everyone that stuck with the story so far that has reviewed, and followed it, also the next chapter is Harry talks to the Hogwarts staff, and students, and something happens at Azkban what is it?, and there is only two chapters, and an epilouge to go I hope you stick with this story **

**Thanks **

** .82 **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Potter Octuplets**

Chapter 12 The New Era At Hogwarts

Harry walked through the great hall of Hogwarts up to the front of the school with Astoria he could tell they were all curious.

" yes it is true I am the headmaster of Hogwarts but I will not start being the headmaster of Hogwarts until next year until such time Minerva Mcgongall will take over the school until September first the next school year, and I will not do my seventh year, and it also true Miss Granger, Weasley, and Mr Weasley, and the former headmaster will never ever return to Hogwarts, also I have a treat on Saturday will be a Hogsmeade trip for me becoming headmaster dose anyone have any questions " said Harry

" yes will there be any big changes at Hogwarts ?" said Susan Bones

" yes all current first- sixth year students at Hogwarts after they come back from the summer will experience many changes there will be many new classes, and professors, also there will be more students coming to Hogwarts from overseas, also we will be better preparing muggle born students, and there family's about the wizarding world, and parents will also be more involved in the school, and there may be more changes than that at the later date" said Harry

The whole school stood up, and clapped for him, and then he smile, and waved at them and sat down next to the current headmistress Minerva Mcgongall before Harry Potter started to eat his food he thought life was good without Dumbledore, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny he thought but what he didn't know what was happening right in that current moment will led to a biggest moment in wizarding history that will stay there forever.

It was a dark,and dainty place Azkban Albus Dumbledore had only been at Azkban for five days, and he already look dead he herd a blast, and he stood up, and looked, and the door to his cell was blow off, and started running down the corridor he then ran to the Weasley, and Miss Granger

" headmaster are you alright" said Molly Weasley

" yes im fine dear" said Albus Dumbledore

" are we going to kill that little brat" they all said

" yes I am but you aren't" said Dumbledore

They tried to run down the corridor but it was two late Dumbledore unbind his magic, and killed them all, and took there magical cores he laughed, and started running down the corridor he laughed again thinking Harry Potter want no what hit him, and he disparate away into the night getting ready for the fight of his life.

**I hope everyone had a good Easter, and got lots of chocolate there is only one chapter, and an epilogue the next chapter will be the final showdown between Dumbledore, and Harry who will win? **

**Thanks for reading **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Potter Octuplets**

Chapter 13 The Final Showdown

Harry Potter, and Astoria Potter was sitting in the Headmaster office when Amelia Bones, and Tonks Lupin came through the flew then Amelia said something he didn't want to here

" Dumbledore escaped Azkban, and killed the Weasley, and Miss Granger, and he unbounded his magic, and from what we figure out he coming for you Harry" said Amelia

" The students are in Hogsmeade we need to get them to the school immediately" said Harry

He sent out a heaps of patrous around Hogsmeade to get the students, and staff back to the school within in 15 minutes they were all in the great hall, and he started to speak

" Albus Dumbledore has escaped from Azkban, so from know on the castle is on lock down know one except me, and the auorars will be able to get in our, and family members if an emergency , now can all staff please check if everyone's in there houses thank you" said Harry

Harry then looked up,and a patrous came towards him, and it said

" Hurry up Harry ive got your sister in law, and if you don't come,and fight me within 10 minutes she dead" said Dumbledore

Everyone gasp he approached the Greengrass, and said

" im going to get Daphne back no matter what" said Harry

" good but please be careful Harry we love you over the past couple of months it like you become a son to us" said Evangeline, and Dave

" thank you, and your the closet thing ive had to real parents, and I love you two" said Harry

He hug them both, and then he went to Astoria who jumped into his arms, and kissed him like the first time they kissed Harry thought, and the kisses since have been just as great. Astoria then pulled back, and looked into his bright green eyes he inherited from Lilly Evans-Potter, and she said

" I love you Harry please come home safe for me, and the little ones I cant do it without you" said Astoria

" I love you two I will try to come home safe but my first priority is to save Daphne, and makes shore Dumbledore gone forever so our children can live in a world without Dumbledore" said Harry

Astoria started to cry, and then he kissed her hard on the lips pouring all his emotions into that kiss that may be there last, and he pulled back, and said

" don't forget Astoria I will always love you, and our children" said Harry

He started to here her cry, but he couldn't turn back he has to save Daphne, and get rid of Dumbledore forever.

He walked through the grounds, and then threw the wards, and walked through to the middle of Hogsmeade where he saw Dumbledore holding his wand to Daphne froat and that got him angry then he yelled

" let Daphne go Dumbledore" said Harry

" fine as long as I get to destroyed you" said Dumbledore

He pushed Daphne into Harry arms, and she started to cried

" Daphne go to Hogwarts comfort Astoria, and your parents ok" said Harry

" please be careful Harry over these past months I've started to consider you as brother now please be careful" said Daphne

Daphne then started running up to the school, and out of sight

" how touching" said Dumbledore

" im glad you go to say your goodbyes because you want live to see another hour with the wand I have because I have the elder wand" said Dumbledore

Harry laughed

" have you actually read up on the elder wand Dumbledore" said Harry

" no it just the most powerful wand in the wizarding world" said Dumbledore

" ok then"

Dumbledore then started firing of weak curses, and he was wondering what was wrong, and Harry laughed at him because he knew why he then got angry, and all the windows in Hogsmeade cracked open , and Harry, and his wand connected there was red sparks coming out of Harry wand, and Green coming out of Dumbledore, and then there was a voice in Harry head telling him to let go, and he did then there was a big explosion,and black smoke whirled around him he clear it all, and saw Dumbledore on the ground shriveling up into dust Dumbledore then said

" what happening to me" said Dumbledore

"The wand backfired Dumbledore you have to have a pure heart to have the elder wand, and since you killed the Weasley, and Granger you don't have a pure heart anymore well im not even shore you had a pure heart" said Harry

He scream in agony, and then turn into dust Harry smiled, and sprinkle it everywhere so no one could resurrected Dumbledore from death. He then herd a voice yelled

" Harry"

Astoria Potter was pacing up, and down the Great hall,and then she herd an explosion, and started running as fast as she could even though she heavily pregnant, and surprisingly she got through the wards, and then she saw Harry sprinkle something. She then yelled his name

" HARRY!" said Astoria

" Astoria" said Harry

He ran towards Astoria, and kissed her with all he had he then pulled back, and Astoria said

" where Dumbledore"said Astoria

" he dead he had the elder wand, and it backfired because he wasn't of pure heart im not even shore if he was of pure heart" said Harry

Astoria didn't no what to say so they both just walked up to the school, and they saw the Hogwarts students, and staff, and the Greengrass, and Weasley cheering for Harry he smiled he thought life was good Dumbledore the other Weasley, and Granger are gone, and he know has Astoria, Daphne, Evangeline, Dave,Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George, and the Hogwarts staff, and students . Yes he thought as he greeted them life is good indeed.

**Thanks for reading The Potter Octuplets I know the battle wasn't that good but that just the way I saw it happen, and know im nearly at the end of the Potter Octuplets ive only got the epilogue to go, and I will like to thank everything he supported this story **

**Thanks Again**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Potter Octuplets**

The Epilogue Seventeen Years Later

Harry Potter Looked over at the students of Hogwarts he smiled it was his sixteenth official year as headmaster, and life is still good.

He looked over at all the Weasley students first he looked at Bill, and Fleur children There Victoria who a fourth year Ravenclaw, and then Louis, and Dominque who are both second year Gryffindors. both Fleur, and Bill worked at Gringotts as curse breakers.

Then there Charlie who never married, and is still a bachelor, and apart of the Hogwarts Staff as care of magical creatures Professor

Then there Percy who return to the Weasley family, and they realised he was cursed, and excepted him back into the family he married muggle named Audrey Winters, and had three children twins Molly, and Lucy who are fourth year Gryffindor, and Patrick who a first year that was just sorted into Hufflepuff. Percy works at the ministry, and Audrey a nurse in the muggle world.

Also Fred, and George are bachelor even though George has a son Fred 2nd who a third year Gryffindor to Angelina Johnson, and Fred had a daughter named Roxanne who also a third year Gryffindor with Katie Bell, and they both run a jokes shop called Weasley Wizard Wheeses.

Then there Daphne she never married but wanted children so badly so Harry donated sperm, and she had twins Scarlett Alyssa Greengrass, Alexander John Greengrass they are both first year, and have just both been sorted into Slytherin. Everyone knows there Harry children including the twins, and Daphne the healer here at Hogwarts as Madam Pomfrey retired in 2010.

Dave, and Evangeline have now retired, and they are currently travel the world, and they are currently in Sydney Australia enjoying themselves very much.

Now there the Lupins Tonks, and Remus had two children Teddy Lupin who a seventh year Hufflepuff, and dating Harry oldest daughter Arabella Potter who a seventh year Slytherin, and they also had a daughter Emmeline Lupin who a fourth year Gryffindor, and dating his son Peter Potter who also a fourth year Gryffindor. He let Remus, and Tonks back in his life for his children but he knows there relationship will never be the same after there betrayal.

Know it me, and Astoria as you all no I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, and Astoria is a stay at home mum. We have 31 children in total, and they are Arabella Potter who a seventh year Slytherin, and dating Teddy Lupin Remus,and Tonks son who a seventh year Hufflepuff, Ethan Potter who a seventh year Ravenclaw, Julian Potter who a seventh year Slytherin, Adrianne Potter who a seventh year Hufflepuff , Franklin Potter who a seventh year Hufflepuff, Jordan Potter who a seventh year Gryffindor, Mackenzie Potter who a seventh year Slytherin, Richard Potter who a seventh year Gryffindor.

Than there my, and Astoria children Orion Potter a seventh year Slytherin, Emma Potter who a seventh year Ravenclaw, Lillian Potter who a fourth year Gryffindor, Rhiannon Potter who a fourth year Gryffindor, Peter Potter who a fourth year Gryffindor who dating Emmeline Lupin who a fourth year Gryffindor, Samara Potter who a third year Gryffindor, Adrian Potter who a first year, and has been just sorted into Hufflepuff, Dave Potter who a first year, and has just been sorted into Slytherin. Than he thought about his wife, and children that were home they are, Cedric Potter, Gabrielle Potter, Cody Potter, Vincent Potter, and James Potter 2nd who are 10 years old, than there Harriet Potter, Luca Potter, and Jackson Potter who are 8 years old, than there Poppy Potter who is 6 years old,than there Adian Potter, Tyler Potter, and Mason Potter who are 5 years old, than there Patrick Potter, and Lochie Potter who are 3 years old, than there Hayden Adrian Potter, and that is the Potter family.

Harry thought about his life over the past 17 years, and thought it was the best 17 years of his hole life, and that he cant wait for the next 17 years of his life with his wife,and children.

**Thanks for reading I hope you like the epilogue it was just telling you how many kids they have, and what they are doing, I know people will say Harry, and Astoria had to many kids but that what I could see happening, and it the wizarding world so anything is possible.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
